


Just This

by serenelystrange



Category: Leverage
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelystrange/pseuds/serenelystrange
Summary: In which the OT3 enjoys some soft Christmas movie time, some suggested fun times, and the joy of getting the job done with only minimal stabbing!For BiP - Thank you for participating in the Leverage Secret Santa Exchange this year!
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Just This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/gifts).



“He’s not a regular Santa,” Hardison explains, pointing the remote towards the TV with emphasis, “he’s a cool Santa.”

Eliot turns to look at him and raises one brow with amusement.

“Did you just bastardize a Mean Girls quote to explain a Christmas movie to me?”

“Did you just recognize a Mean Girls quote well enough to know I did it?” Hardison retorts. Between the two men on the couch, Parker snickers.

“Course I did,” Eliot says without an ounce of shame. “It’s a classic.”

“I liked when she got hit by the bus,” Parker agrees.

“Just watch the damn movie,” Hardison laughs, hitting play and settling back on the couch next to his ridiculous partners.

Sometime later, Kurt Russell is leading a magical jam session from a prison cell, and Eliot is passed out cold, legs tucked up against the arm of the couch, and head pillowed in Parker’s lap.

“Every time,” Parker laughs quietly, giving Hardison a fond eye roll. “I thought I was bad when it came to falling asleep during movies.”

“You are both terrible,” Hardison says fondly. “One day we’ll get through an actual entire movie all at the same time.”

Parker runs her fingers idly through Eliot’s long hair, twisting it gently into tight curls and letting them un-twirl like little springs.

“Today is not that day,” she says. “But two out of three’s not bad, yeah?”

“Not bad at all,” Hardison agrees, lifting an arm so that Parker can lean closer into him and then wrapping it around her shoulder.

“You know I hate this,” Parker says a week later, pouting over at the team and fidgeting in her outfit. It consists of expensive high heels, and a form-fitting red dress with a neckline too low and a hemline too high for her liking.

“Damn shame,” Hardison says, “Because you’re killing it.”

Parker gives him a small smile at that. If she has to wear the stupid dress for their con, a few days before Christmas at that, at least she knows somebody appreciates it.

“I mean,” Eliot says with an exaggerated drawl. “If you don’t like it, you can always take it off.”

“Really, Eliot?” Sophie says from across the room, rolling her eyes at him.

Nate just snorts in laughter and doesn’t look up from whatever he’s pretending to do in the corner.

“Later,” Parker says, unable to stay annoyed when Eliot knows how to make her laugh so well.

“Promise?” he asks, leering at her in a teasing way that makes her break out into giggles again.

“Behave,” Hardison says mildly, glancing between his lovers with fond exasperation. “The faster we can take this guy down, the faster we can all go home.”

“And the faster I can burn these fucking heels,” Parker says, still teetering slightly.

“You absolutely will not burn those shoes, Parker,” Sophie says, voice rising in a slightly panicked pitch.

“Ugh,” Parker says. “Why do the bad guys never want girls in flats?”

“Harder to run away,” Eliot says darkly.

“Damn, El,” Hardison says, smacking the other man on the arm lightly. “I was just gonna say cause they appreciate a emphasized booty.”

“Both things can be true,” Parker allows. “My butt does look pretty good like this, actually.”

She peers around her shoulder, trying to get a better look at her behind without falling over.

Eliot and Hardison fist-bump silently and share matching grins, also appreciating Parker’s butt like good boyfriends should.

“I didn’t burn them!” Parker says later, raising her arms up in a defensive shrug as Sophie glares.

“I’ll never get the blood out, though,” Sophie says, looking mournfully at the red-stained shoes.

“He put his hand up my dress,” Parker says, filling the others in on what she hadn’t revealed over comms at the time. “Even after I told him no.”

“Motherfu…” Eliot starts, before Hardison yanks him back to the couch and pats his chest consolingly.

“She took care of it,” he says. “I heard the medics say another inch over probably would have made him sterile.”

Parker grins darkly. “Too bad I missed,” she says.

“He’ll be in prison for a long time,” Nate says. “And you got to stab him with a high heel.”

“That was pretty great,” Parker agrees.

When the three of them are finally back home and locked safely inside, Hardison trails Parker into the bedroom as Eliot heads for the first shower.

“You ok?” he asks, quietly, now that it’s just them.

“I’m ok,” Parker says, smiling faintly at him. “Just tired. He barely even touched me before he was bleeding.”

“Good,” Hardison says, relieved. “You know El gets so riled up at people like that, especially when it comes to you.”

“It’s almost as if he likes me or something,” Parker teases, turning around to that Hardison can unzip the ridiculous dress she’s still wearing.

“Almost,” Hardison agrees drolly, unzipping her dress with practiced ease and running his fingers down the curve of her back reverently.

Parker spins around then, wearing only seamless panties and the emerald pendant that rests between her bare breasts.

“He’d do the same for you,” Parker says, gaze earnestly innocent even as she stands before him like the best kind of sinful dream.

“I know,” Hardison says. “Almost like he loves us or something, right?”

“Almost,” Parker replies, corner of her mouth curving up in an amused smile.

She turns around again and pulls her hair to one side, shivering slightly when Hardison’s fingers brush her neck as he removes the pendant before setting it safely on the dresser. By the time he’s turned back to face her, Parker’s lost the panties as well and is giving him a speculative look.

“You know,” she says, drawling her words out in a way that is so very Eliot. “One of those self-help seminars said it’s important to let your partner know how appreciated they are.”

She walks towards him slowly and runs her fingers up under Hardison’s t-shirt, nails scratching lightly on his abdomen.

“Good advice,” Hardison says, swallowing audibly.

“And lucky us,” Parker continues, shoving Hardison’s shirt up and helping him out of it. “We have two partners each to appreciate.”

“I definitely appreciate it,” Hardison says, watching Parker with heated eyes as he gets rid of the rest of his clothes.

“You know what else I appreciate?” Parker asks, pausing just long enough for Hardison to make a questioning hum in her general direction.

“I appreciate how big our shower is,” she says, grinning up at Hardison with twinkling eyes.

“Love how your brain works, babe.” 

Hardison holds open the bedroom door for her and watches her go ahead with a soft gaze, her walk a million times more confident like this than in any fancy outfit. When it’s just the three of them, just this love and trust and good-natured bickering, it feels like the kind of home he never thought he’d get to have.

He appreciates that, too.

THE END


End file.
